The present disclosure relates to database management systems in general, and to testing database management systems, in particular.
In the computerized environment surrounding us, data stored in computing devices becomes more and more vital to our everyday life, and the need to store that data in a reliable database is ever more crucial. Various database management systems (DBMS), known in the art, such as Microsoft SQL server, IBM DB2, Oracle database and others. Each DBMS employs different algorithms to store data records in a database, to provide a reliable storage means, and to enable a retrieval of relevant data records upon request. A DBMS may use various database models such as a network model or a relational model to describe the structure of a database. A DBMS may provide a user of the DBMS with a schema of the database which does not depend on the method of physically organizing the data records in the database. Some DBMSs may use decentralized algorithms for retrieving data records from the database. Some DBMSs may optimize their performance according to specialized optimizations which may take into account, for example, statistical information of the data records being stored in the database. Other optimizations may affect a use of an index for fast retrieval, an access path to retrieve data records, an order in which to examine different data structures, such as data tables, a strategy of joining different data structures and the like.